


Unaffected

by DeathShipper



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, I swear I tried to stay in character, I threw a lotr reference in there, Mostly Canon Compliant, Not Beta Read, but I got lost at the end, it's not that bad actually, just cause I wanted to, self indulgent af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathShipper/pseuds/DeathShipper
Summary: Lilith knows her powers are incomparable, but there is one person she can't reach, and she wants to know why.





	Unaffected

Lilith was a creature of seduction. She was tempting, seductive, and capable of leading anyone astray. No matter what body she was inhabiting, people felt drawn to her like moths to a flame. And that was what she instilled in people, a flame, a burning desire, scorching and hellish want. Men and women alike had fallen for her thorough the ages. 

She could convince anyone to do anything she wanted. A wink, a soft spoken word whispered close to an ear, a sway of her hips, and the person would be hers entirely if she so desired. Truly, her powers were incomparable, legendary among the ranks of hell. Yet, she didn’t use them as often as one might think; she could be very persuasive without them as well. 

So when she had come to Greendale she thought she could complete her task without using them. For the most part she did, but there were times she felt she needed them. 

Faustus Blackwood was a particularly stubborn warlock and he wasn’t fooled by her at all. She thought it was a good thing at the start, she did love a challenge. However, the man repeatedly showed disgust towards her, entirely unaffected by her attempts of persuasion. 

She had grown annoyed by it, deeply so. She decided to play even dirtier, since she had never played fair after all. She tried every trick, every artifice and every bit of incubus and succubus magic she could think of. None of them worked, not even a little. Blackwood was immune to her and she was terribly tempted to kill him for it. 

She couldn’t, so she did research instead. She never once encountered a witch or warlock who was immune not only to her powers, but to other lust demons’ as well. She dug through old books and grimoires, talked to every demon she could and found only one conclusion. And that could only be wrong, especially regarding Faustus Blackwood.

She decided observe him, only to be sure if the hypothesis was true. And to her utmost shock it was.  
She watched he and Zelda Spellman interact, saw the pure lust and desire that they felt for each other. Took notice of how their eyes would stray to the other when they weren’t looking. Beheld their touches linger unnecessarily, even the non-sexual ones. Felt Blackwood’s hidden despair when he saw Zelda wasn’t at the Academy when the Greendale Thirteen were coming; his utter relief when he successfully summoned her, safe and unscathed. She sensed Zelda’s distress while she hid Blackwood’s daughter, truly believing the man would kill the little girl, and feeling sadness take over her, disappointed on him. She watched as they grew apart after Lady Blackwood’s death, and felt how it pained them both. 

On a struck of folly, Lilith made Blackwood find out about his hidden daughter. She fully expected him to curse Zelda Spellman, to kill the little girl whom the witch had named Eowyn. But he didn’t, he simply told Zelda to keep the girl if she wanted and said he would help if she desired. The witch had been truly shocked, and so had Lilith, but Blackwood wasn’t lying, he was sincere and Lilith saw he admired Zelda even more for her actions. 

That was when Lilith had the confirmation she needed. Faustus Blackwood was in love with Zelda Spellman. And that same love made him immune to her, his feelings for one Zelda Spellman protected him from Lilith’s and any other lust demon’s powers. 

But this wasn’t like mortals’ love, no, this was a warlock’s love. Possessive, maddening and addictive, it burned like hell inside his soul. Warlocks and witches didn’t love lightly, if they loved at all. The Children of Night were specialists when it came to lust, but romantic love was uncommon among them. It’s said a Child of Night can only love once. 

Out of spite Lilith tried to seduce Zelda as well, just to be rejected once more. It seemed that Blackwood’s feelings were reciprocated and she decided to let them be, she had meddled in their lives enough already with all the Sabrina business.


End file.
